<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>try me. by resdotdll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547394">try me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/resdotdll/pseuds/resdotdll'>resdotdll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, hisoka being a good husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/resdotdll/pseuds/resdotdll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” Hisoka snaps the fishnet against Illumi’s thigh, eyes dilating at the way the skin there turns pink, “this?”  </p><p>“I had to wear it for a job.” Illumi sighs, goosebumps growing where the fabric slapped against his leg. He wanted nothing more than to get out of the outfit, to slink away to their room and be freed of Hisoka’s scorching gaze.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>try me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So,” Hisoka snaps the fishnet against Illumi’s thigh, eyes dilating at the way the skin there turns pink, “this?”  </p><p>“I had to wear it for a job.” Illumi sighs, goosebumps growing where the fabric slapped against his leg. He wanted nothing more than to get out of the outfit, to slink away to their room and be freed of Hisoka’s scorching gaze. </p><p>He knew he should’ve brought a change of clothes with him and gotten dressed in the lobby bathroom, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t do this partially on purpose.  </p><p>There was a small part of him that relished in the undivided attention Hisoka gave him when he came home in outfits not unlike this, the way his eyes seemed to grow and shrink, as if he were surprised to see Illumi in such a thing.  </p><p>Hisoka had a thing for Illumi in feminine clothing, that much he had picked up on after the time he asked if he was wearing lingerie under his dress, and when Illumi replied with a simple nod, Hisoka had damn near pounced on him.  </p><p>He didn’t necessarily understand it, but it made him feel <em>something </em>nonetheless, like he knew he had Hisoka completely wrapped around his finger regardless of how he was presented.</p><p>“What was the job, exactly?”  </p><p>There’s a level of disbelief in his tone, like he’s almost expecting Illumi to admit to just deciding to lounge around in this glorified cabaret get-up.  </p><p>“I had to pose as an employee at a casino.”   </p><p>He’s not sure why he’s even explaining himself, but the words pour out of his mouth faster than his reflexes can make him stop. Hisoka hums in response, letting his hands trail up Illumi’s thigh over the rigid edges of the one-piece until they stop right under his pecs, thumbs pressing into the boning there, forcing a whine out of Illumi.  </p><p>His skin feels like it’s on fire, and Hisoka’s touch makes it worse.  </p><p>“Did you have to use needles for this look?”  </p><p>Illumi shakes his head and Hisoka’s smirk grows larger. </p><p>“How lovely,” he says, ghosting his hands over Illumi’s chest to toy with the collar he’s wearing, “would you let me fuck you in this?” </p><p>There’s a split second where Illumi almost says no, almost tells Hisoka to go and make himself better acquainted with his left hand but ultimately nods, red flushing his neck and cheeks. </p><p>“You would? I need you to say it, Illumi.” </p><p>Illumi shudders as he starts to nod again, stopping himself once he fully registers what Hisoka is asking of him. </p><p>“Yes,” it comes out as a breathy whisper, “please.” </p><p>That seemed to be all the confirmation Hisoka needed, picking Illumi up and carrying him to their bedroom. He’s tossed onto the bed and hovered over like prey. Hisoka makes quick work of taking off Illumi’s heels, and then his hands are back on Illumi, touching and feeling wherever he pleases, igniting flames under his fingers.  </p><p>“Do you know what you do to me?” He asks as he plucks the bunny ears from Illumi’s head, tossing them aside and pressing his body against Illumi’s back, fitting into him like they were puzzle pieces. </p><p>He can guess, by the hard heat digging into his leg. Illumi lifts his hips and rotates them, eliciting a hiss from Hisoka, his hands laying claim on Illumi’s waist before sliding down over his ass, striking down and soothing the reddening skin. </p><p>“I want you so bad, Illumi.”  </p><p>Hisoka pushes the one-piece aside and rips a wider gap in the fishnets, Illumi isn’t really in the right mind to scold him, but it’s also so hot he’s not sure he’d do it even if he were. Then, there’s a nimble finger rubbing over his hole. </p><p>“Tell me how bad you want it, Mimi.” </p><p>The pet name is enough to get his words caught in his throat, but he manages to let out a mangled sigh, gripping the bed sheets beneath him tighter. </p><p>“I want you-,” he says, pushing back against Hisoka’s hand and looking up at him, doe-eyed, “I want you fuck me, I want you to make me cry.”  </p><p>Hisoka tilts his head down, gaze boring a hole in Illumi, he removes his hand and instead opts for rolling his hips against Illumi’s ass and grabbing a fist-full of his hair, wrapping it around his hand tugging on it gently. </p><p>“Yeah? Tell me more.” </p><p>He’s in nothing but boxers and Illumi can feel the precome soaking through the thin fabric, Hisoka knows Illumi isn’t one for talking much during sex, so he’s probably trying to draw this out as long as possible, Illumi thinks he could make Hisoka come just from this.  </p><p>He’s almost tempted to try it, but elects to do that another time, right now all he wants is to be filled and fucked thoroughly, hard enough his legs wobble afterwards and it hurts to move the next day. </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Illumi, you’ve got it bad, don’t you?” </p><p>He realizes he’s just said that all out loud and supposes there’s no point in trying to hide his lust anymore so he rolls his body back against Hisoka, hard, and grinds.  </p><p>“Hisoka,” he pants, moving his hips so that Hisoka’s cock is setting in the cleft of his ass, “please.” </p><p>Illumi isn’t above begging, and he’s getting very close to kicking Hisoka down on the bed and riding him like his life depends on it, he’s been away on missions almost constantly for the last three months, they’ve had no time for sex in the short time he’s been home in-between jobs and if he has to hold out any longer he might just kill Hisoka and save himself the trouble of being teased.  </p><p>Apparently, that’s enough for Hisoka’s gears to start turning, finally leaning over and grabbing a bottle of lube out of the nightstand, the sound of the cap popping open is followed by cold fingers prodding their way into Illumi, leaving him a whining mess by the time three have entered him. </p><p>Hisoka’s free hand is placed on his back, his thumb is rubbing circles into the dimples there, and it’s too soft, too gentle. Illumi wants to be used, he needs to be treated like an object rather than a human tonight. He tries to tell Hisoka this, but by the time he opens his mouth, Hisoka is pulling his fingers out and replacing them with the blunt head of his dick. </p><p>“Ready?” </p><p>Illumi nods, body itching in anticipation and want, but Hisoka grabs his jaw, forcing him to look up at him. </p><p>“I need you to use your words, baby.” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>It’s short and laced with a little venom, but Illumi’s thankful Hisoka is stern. There’s been one too many times he’s dropped with people who didn’t care enough and he’s ended up in a bad state, mentally.</p><p>“Good.” Hisoka hums, before jutting forward and entering him in one fluid movement. It’s been months but his body still remembers Hisoka’s like he never left. There’s a hand snaking around his throat now, pulling his body up against Hisoka’s chest, blunt nails digging into his cheeks. </p><p>“Did you miss this?” Hisoka asks, thrusting deeper, harder. The air in Illumi’s lungs feels like it’s being punched out of him, “Did you?” </p><p>Hisoka lets go of him, pressing his hand into the center of Illumi’s back and shoves him down into the mattress, gripping onto Illumi’s waist with a new found fury and rasping his hips. </p><p>He should feel disgusted in himself with the way he could get off like this, still dressed and treated like a cheap slut, but the way Hisoka is thrusting into him makes him wonder why he doesn’t let himself sink like this more often. His body feels like it’s floating but grounded all at once, his nails tear holes into the sheets he’s gripping so tight his knuckles have turned white. </p><p>“Hisoka,” he whines, arching his back more and looking over his shoulder at him, “Hisoka, more.” </p><p>“Not yet.” his words are court and strict, “I want to enjoy this.” </p><p>His arms move to box Illumi in, hands clasping over top of Illumi’s own. Hisoka moves slower, rolling his body against Illumi’s, biting on the junction of his shoulder and neck. </p><p>“I wish you could see yourself right now,” Hisoka pants against the shell of his ear, rubbing the side of his face there, “Maybe one day I’ll fuck you in front of a mirror so you can see how pretty you looks when you take my cock.” </p><p>Illumi bobs his head, letting out lots of <em>yes’s</em>, and <em>please</em> <em>Hisoka’s</em>. He knows he’s babbling incoherently, but he doesn’t care, not when he feels as good as he does right now, body shaking as tight heat coils in his stomach. He’s so close already and Hisoka has barely done anything. He should feel shameful, rutting against the mattress the way he is, but none of that matters, not when his first orgasm rocks through him like he’s been electrocuted. </p><p>Hisoka has the decency to unzip the one piece and shove it down after Illumi comes down from his high, though not surprising, he doesn’t relent on his brutal pace. Tears form in Illumi’s eyes, the overstimulation is too much, he was sensitive before they even touched, now it feels like his body is being flayed open and burned, but he doesn’t ask Hisoka to stop. </p><p>But then Hisoka notices the cries and his hips stutter, whether that be from trying to slow down or stopping himself from coming then and there at the sight, Illumi will never know. </p><p>“Where are you?” </p><p>“Green.” </p><p>And his rhythm falls back into place. Hisoka’s hand comes up under Illumi’s chest and grabs onto his shoulders, allowing him to pound into him more aggressively, chasing after his own release.</p><p>“You’re so pretty when you cry, you make such lovely little sounds.”  </p><p>The praise is <em>good</em>, racing through Illumi’s veins like drugs. More tears well in his eyes and fall onto the bed below them, staining the sheets dark.  </p><p>“Hisoka,” Illumi’s throat is raw, Hisoka’s name sounds butchered and weak on his tongue, “Wanna come.” </p><p>He’s writhing around beneath him, and wraps a hand around his cock, only to be smacked away. </p><p>"Hisoka-” </p><p>He’s cut off by a particularly sharp thrust,  one that ends with Hisoka groaning in his ear, body convulsing above Illumi.  </p><p>He doesn’t let up through his own orgasm, still fucking Illumi. It’s too much and not enough at the same time. He grinds against the mattress, looking for some sort of friction to get off again. </p><p>“Hisoka, Hisoka, Hisoka-” He chants his name like it’s a prayer and practically screams before tensing and then collapsing, come leaking onto the bed. The room is silent save for the labored breathing and shuffling of the bed spread.</p><p>After Hisoka’s chest eases, he pulls out slowly and leans back on his calves, gently peels the one piece down and off of Illumi, the fishnets just the same.  </p><p>He scales Illumi’s body and pulls him up into his arms, hands rubbing any part of skin they can reach. </p><p>“Where are you?” </p><p>Illumi hums a response, finding it hard to keep his eyes open.  </p><p>“Illu, baby, where are you?” Hisoka asks again, lifting Illumi’s chin up to make him look him in the eyes. </p><p>“Safe,” that’s all he can muster, letting his head drop back onto Hisoka’s chest, “’m okay.” </p><p>They lay like that for a while, until the sweat grows cold on their skin and Illumi can feel come trailing down his thighs. Hisoka gathers him up and carries him into the bathroom, running warm water in the bath. They both sink into the heat, Illumi’s hair swirling on the water surface like ink. </p><p>Hisoka runs his hands up Illumi’s body and pulls him back closer, resting his chin on Illumi’s head, he sighs. They stay in the water until their skin prunes and goosebumps grow from the chill of the air around them, the humidity dying down and growing cold.  </p><p>Eventually, they both stand and let the water drain. Hisoka turns the shower on and the warmth dances across their skin again, breathing life back into Illumi. Hisoka takes his time washing their bodies, making sure to kiss Illumi whenever the chance is present. The fondness of it all causes Illumi to melt under his touch, head lulling to the side as Hisoka starts on his hair. </p><p>Washing Illumi’s hair proves to be tedious, more so than normally, having been tangled from the roughness of the sheets combined with tears and sweat, but Hisoka savors the moment. It’s rare to have Illumi like this, quiet and placid.  </p><p>“Illumi,” he starts as he finishes washing the suds from Illumi’s hair, “I love you, darling.” </p><p>A shiver runs down Illumi’s spine, whether from the water getting cold or the sickeningly sweet tone Hisoka used, is a mystery.</p><p>“I love you too, Hisoka.” </p><p>They get dried off and dressed in silence, choosing to sleep in the guest bedroom tonight and deal with the mess of the master room tomorrow. Illumi clings to Hisoka like another layer of skin, struggling to stay awake as Hisoka rakes his nails though his hair.</p><p>“Goodnight, Lumi.”</p><p>“G’night ‘Soka.”</p><p>Hisoka could swear his heart swells at the muffled nickname, vowing to keep it locked away somewhere safe in the back of his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi this is my first time posting smut. also, the outfit illumi is wearing is <a href="https://twitter.com/llumimi/status/1306834983009615873">this</a><br/>lemme know what you think! thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>